A power conversion device is included in electronic appliances for operating them. For example, the power conversion device converts alternating current power to direct current power or converts the level of direct current power.
Meanwhile, an air conditioner, which is an electronic appliance, is installed to provide a more comfortable interior environment for humans by directing cold or warm air into a room to adjust the room temperature and purify the indoor air. Typically, the air conditioner includes an indoor unit composed of a heat exchanger and installed indoors, and an outdoor unit composed of a compressor, a heat exchanger, etc. and supplying refrigerant to the indoor unit.
The air conditioner operates with input alternating current voltage—in particular, a motor is driven by an inverter. In this case, the operation may become temporarily unstable as the load connected to the inverter varies.